Juiblex
In the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Juiblex, also called The Faceless Lord, is the demon lord of Slimes and Oozes. Juiblex's lair is on the 222nd layer of the Abyss, which he shares with Zuggtmoy, the Demoness Lady of Fungi. In Gary Gygax's Gord novels, Juiblex is alternately called Szhublox. Publishing history Juiblex first appeared in the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons Monster Manual. In first edition, Juiblex rules his own layer of the Abyss, the 528th layer, which is an infinite sea of slimes and oozes feeding off each other's putrid forms. Juiblex's palace, in module H4: Throne of Bloodstone, is said to resemble the biggest pile of garbage in the multiverse. In Gary Gygax's Gord novels by New Infinities, Juiblex is said to be a kinsdemon and ally of Zuggtmoy. This relationship set by Gygax was carried on to the game's second edition, especially in the Planescape setting, where the two demon lords now share the layer of Shedaklah. In third edition, this relationship became antagonistic. Description Juiblex does not have a physical form as we know it; those who have visited his dark, muddy realm claim he is a slime-like creature with glaring red eyes dotted all over his body. Juiblex supposedly can swallow creatures alive, spits acidic secretions and causes diseases in his victims which can be almost instantly fatal. Relationships Juiblex is one of the lesser demon lords. Most other demon lords do not take him seriously. He himself hates most everything else, preferring the company of his shapeless minions: slimes, oozes, jellies and puddings. He shares the layer of Shedaklah with the Lady of Fungi Zuggtmoy: the demoness rules the surface, whereas Juiblex is confined to below ground. History When Zuggtmoy was imprisoned in the Temple of Elemental Evil, Juiblex took advantage of the situation and went on to conquer all of the layer's underground holdings, and parts of the surface as well. Cult of Juiblex Juiblex is also worshipped by a few renegade drow as the god of molds and slimes. In the Forgotten Realms campaign setting, Juiblex's cult has been subsumed by the worshippers of the Elder Elemental God Ghaunadaur, the deity of oozes and slimes. In second edition AD&D, Juiblex is a lesser deity of slimes and jellies. However, he does not take a very active role with his worshippers, who are unsure of what kind of god he is and the role that he plays. The aboleths, for example, believe Juiblex maintains the integrity of their skins. Juiblex's avatar only appears to priests using a gate spell (though this is an odd contradiction, since according Monster Mythology, a lesser deity could not grant that spell as its level is too high). Juiblex does not use omens. Juiblex in other media Juiblex is mentioned in Dungeons & Dragons 2: Wrath of the Dragon God. Juiblex also appears as a monster in the roguelike computer game NetHack. Servants *Darkness Given Hunger - A unique colossal black pudding/hezrou fusion. Reputedly the only creature who serves under Lord Juiblex out of desire. References *Cook, Monte. Book of Vile Darkness (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). *Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual (TSR, 1977). *Jacobs, James, Erik Mona, and Ed Stark. Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (Wizards of the Coast, 2006). *C. Penney. "Caverns of the Ooze Lord." Dungeon #132 (Paizo Publishing, 2006). *Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992). Category:Demon lords